Frozen Cruise to Luv
by dragonqueenc
Summary: Spova. Complete.
1. We're Dead!

Me: Bored…request from….MonkyLuver….

D.Wing: The Spova she asked for you to do like…forever ago!?!?!?

ME: Yeah…so?

Sammie: I think Mova's the right way to go!

Me: HA! That's a load of junk! It's SPOVA!!!! Not Mova!!!!

L.Wing: Sorry! But Sammie likes to mess with the pairings!

Me: She thinks it should be the cross dresser and Antauri together…Mandarin and Nova…. (Shivers)

Sammie: HeHeHe!!!

"SPRX!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!?" Nova yelled. "I've been sleeping until you screamed in my ear!" He screamed back. They started arguing about something while Dragon, Katy, Sammie, and Zimner where play video games with Dragon and Sammie winning. "SHUT UP YOU TWO!!!!" Katy yelled at them. They looked at her then started playing again. "Grrr!!!!" She growled she paused the game, got up, and smacked them both on the back of the head. "Shut Up and admit that you luv each other!" Katy told them. They rubbed the back of their heads and stared at her.

"We need a plan" Dragon said. "I know! How about a cruise!" Sammie suggested. "Not vacation you idiot! To get Sprx and Nova together!" Dragon screamed. She paused then said "I have brilliant idea! How about a cruise!" "Great idea!" Sammie said

"Hey! Every one! We're all going on a cruise!" Dragon said "We can't! We have to protect Shuggazoom!" Antauri said "No problem! Codi got the royal army to watch it!" Dragon reassured they packed and left.

"DRAGON! YOU'RE SOOOO DEAD!!!!" Nova yelled at her. "Awww! Come on Nova! A little snow never hurt anyone!" Dragon said "A little snow? A little snow? WE'RE GOING TO ANTARTICA!!!!! THAT'S NOT A LITTLE SNOW!!!!" Nova yelled. Nova had on a very heavy jacket and had a ticked off face on. Dragon showed no fear…until her hands were on fire. "WOULDYALOOKATTHETIMEGOTTAGO!!!!" She yelled and ran to her room and locked her door. "This is going to be a long cruise!"

Me: Sammie…going…to be….pushed off….boat…

Sammie: WHAT???!?!?!

L.Wing: Review!!!!!!!


	2. What is going on now!

Me: I…have…a lot…of guest's!

L.Wing: DANG!!!! That is a lot!

D.Wing: Me and Van are going to cause destruction and humiliation!

Me: Uh Oh

Guest's are: Blade100 and his OC Blade, Pepperdadog and her OC Jalence/J-J, And Deja and her Friends Daja, Tulu, Amber, Van, Jessica, and Isasiah! That's it so far!

L.Wing: Read on!

Dragon was sneaking around with someone else and they both looked like the had a well thought out plan. "What's the plan?" The shadow asked "I don't know! I thought you had on!" Dragon screamed whispered. The person appeared to be…Deja? "Come on! We need to keep moving!" Dragon instructed "Don't bass me!" Deja whispered "Fine!" Dragon whispered back. It was 3: 00 in the morning and they were aggressive.

Tulu was enjoying being away from Puddles, Hey! What did happen to Puddles?

Puddles is in a small cage shivering and in front it shows Deja's cousin Dona laughing like a maniac. OK! Enough of that!

Van and Dark Wing are shown sneaking around the opposite side while Deja and Dragon are shown sneaking the other way…uh oh! BAM! They whacked into each other. Dragon held Dark Wing by the front of his fur; and Deja held Van at the scruff of his shirt in the front, and both had their fists reared back to punch them. They put their fists down when they knew who they were. "What are ya'll doing!?!?!" They whispered "Nothing" they lied "oh yeah right!" Dragon said "OK! Were playing a prank on Light Wave!" They confessed. Dragon slapped her forehead. "What did she ever do to you!?" Dragon asked "Being born" Dark Wing said

Daja and Amber snuck around and looked around the corner to see Dragon, Deja, Van, and Dark Wing fighting. "What the heck are you doing!?!?" They screamed "SHHHH!!!!" They said "What the heck are you doing?" They whispered "Sneaking around!" Dragon screamed.

Isasiah, Jessica, and Tulu came around and saw them fighting. They all had a bat, skillet, or a mallet and whacked them all tell they were asleep…for a while.

Both Blades were playing video games and apparently Blade was betting Blade100. "I win!" Blade yelled "No way! You cheated some how! I want a rematch!" Blade100 yelled back.

Pepperdadog and Jalence sleep peacefully until Pepper heard J-J (Jalence) Say something like "Pretty colors!"

Min-Min stared at the ceiling until Ren knocked on her door.

Everyone else sleep on not going to like what was coming in the morning.

Me: REVIEW!!!!


	3. Op: Spova

Me: Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

D.Wing: Oh boy!

L.Wing: Shish!

Me: READ ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

It was getting colder and colder every minuet and Nova was going to kill Dragon. Though Dragon was in her room with all the other girl guest, but Deja and Amber couldn't…wouldn't stop fighting. "SHUT UP YOU TWO!!! OR DO I HAVE TO PUT YOU ON THE ROLLER COASTER OUT SIDE ON THE BOAT!!!" Someone screamed at them…wait! There's a roller coaster?? They shut up…actually Deja fell asleep on Dragons couch. "Ok! On to the order of business...Deja! Wake up!" Dragon said. Deja shot up and yawned. "Ok! We are going to play match maker starting with Sprx and Nova." She finished "It's imposable! We can't do that!" J-J said in her sleep. "Pepper…She really needed this cruise" Jessica said "I know" Pepper replied. "Let's get started with Operation Spova!" Dragon yelled "Hey? Why aren't the guys in on it?" Sammie asked "Because Zimner is telling them about it" Dragon replied "Ok but if another one of them calls me a guy, their going down!" Sammie said

Zimner hadn't even got to say anything, because he had to get every one of them to shut up and stop fighting. "Ok! Dragons' making us play match maker." Zimner finally said "why do we have to? Can't you just tell her no?" Daja said "Daja…She and her friends are capable of things beyond pain, death, and your imagination." Zimner said "Sorry I asked" He replied "Ok! Sigh On to operation Spova." He said in a bored tone.

Katy was making breakfast out of eggs, ham, cheese, and flour tortes. Mhhhh Breakfast burrito! She made a lot for all the passengers. She was told that during breakfast she needed to play a sky blue CD for OP: Spova. She put it in when everyone got in. She turned it on and it started to play. "Manny" By Jonas Brothers. "Please turn that off" Antauri, Carmen, and Xu said. Dragon growled and they said nothing more. The next song was "6 minuets with you" By Jonas Brothers. Dragon told Xu her plan and he agreed to help, because his fed up with their arguing. Every body finished and ran out if they weren't apart of the OP. Dragon got Ren, Min-Min, JJ (My JJ), Jena, and Tian.

Deja went to the swimming pool, which was heated, and swam for about five hours until Sprx came. "Ok Deja! Plant it on his towel!" Dragon whispered over Deja's walky Talky. Deja dropped something on his towel. Sprx got out and saw a CD on his towel, Which Dragon made Van put love songs on it, and picked it up. He put it in his Radio and listened to it.

Daja set another CD under Novas door, and she listened to it.

"This isn't working!" J-J said in her sleep. "Pepper? Can you get her to be quite?" Tian asked "Sadly no" Pepper replied "OK! Just don't listen to her!" Sammie instructed "Ok! Let's see Daja? Did you get it?" Dragon asked "Sure did1" Daja replied "Deja?" Dragon asked "Yep! Know can I go to sleep? I got a massive headache!" Deja said "Sure!" Dragon replied

Me: What is on those CD's Van?

Van: ….

D.Wing: Grrr… You ruined our plan last chapter!

Deja; Well…you needed a good whack in the head!

Tulu: Meow Meow Grrr Purr! ("Which was fun!")

L.Wing: Review!


	4. Op: Spova Complete

Me:I'MSOOOOOPERKEYANDHYPERRIGHTNOW!!!!!!!IHADADR.PEPPER!!!!!!!!WOWTHATSTUFFREALLYWORKS!!!!!!!!!!

Sammie:IHADAFULLTHROTTLE!!!!DANG!!!!INEVERGETTIREDOFALLTHATSTUFF!

All OC'S/Friends: WE'RE DOOMED!!!!!!

Me and Sammie: (Holds bazooka's) READONWHILEWETARAIZETHEMALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Deja was chasing the now awake J-J because Pepper said that she had some aspirins in her helmet. Daja just stood there annoyed. He grabbed J-J, took off her helmet, took the aspirins out, and put the helmet back on. He handed them to Deja "I had her!" She yelled "Sure" he replied

Dragon, Katy, Pepper, Sammie (SHEDOESN'TTAN!), Jessica, Amber, Sarah who somehow got there, Codi and Sammy were tanning with Tulu taking a cat nap under Jessica's chair. Deja came out and joined them.

Something with brown fur, buck teeth, and very small was under Dragons towel. Blade unfortunately was walking by and she lifted up the towel. They stared at it wide eyed. Blade jumped on Dragons head and they both screamed "EVIL SQUIRRL! DIE!!!!!!" The squirrel ran and Blade got off of Dragons head. "Who let a squirrel on board?" Dragon asked. Blade100, Dark Wing, Daja, JJ, and Van whistled while looking at the sky "You three boys have five minuets to get that squirrel off or else!" Dragon screamed "or what?" Daja asked. Dragon's eyes had fire in them, her hair looked like fire, and there was fire in the background and on her head was one of those amine (SP?) veins. They ran searching while Dragon returned to tanning.

Katy cooked hot dogs, and chips. They ate out on the deck this time with a dance floor (THISCAN'TBEGOOD). Codi and Brian, Sammie and Zimner, Light Wing and Dark Wing, and Dark Wave and Light Wave were couple dancing. Dragon pushed Sammy and John on the dance floor and they started dancing. Pepper saw the signal and pushed Sprx and Nova on to the dance floor. Everything got quite. "Care to dance?" Sprx asked. Nova looked at the sky thinking than said "sure". They started dancing to "Do you love me". Van and JJ saw a brown bushy tail. "Uh Oh" They said. The squirrel crawled on the dance floor and, well it made the domino effect. It tripped Codi and Brian and that tripped everyone else. Sprx and Nova started laughing. "I thought you got rid of it!" Dragon yelled. They started running "why do you hate squirrels so much? I under stand Blade, but what about you?" Blade100 asked

_(Flash Back)_

_A young Dragon with a blue tank top, long brunet hair held back by a blue burette, a blue skort, and blue sandals. She looked about seven._

_Sammie had blue jeans, a baseball cap, long hair, a orange shirt, and black shoes looked about eight._

_Zimner had blue jeans, green shirt, short spiky hair, and white shoes Looked about eight._

_Katy had a purple dress on, long hair with a little pink bow, a pink ribbon tie around her stomach, and pink sandals Looked about seven._

_They were at a zoo, looking at the monkeys. "Ohhhwww! That one's Sammie!" Katy said pointing at a monkey pushing another one off the branch while three other ones were laughing. "That ones Dragon!" Zimner said pointing at one of the monkey that was laughing. The monkey was hanging by its tail and high fiving the other monkey that was Sammie. "That one's Katy!" Sammie said pointing at one of the laughing monkeys. This monkey was messing with her fur. "That ones Zimner!" Dragon said pointing at one of the laughing monkeys. Now this monkey was looking love struck at the Sammie one. "No its not!" Zimner said. Katy and Dragon were giggling at the blushing Sammie and Zimner._

_They waked while Katy and Dragon were singing Sammie and Zimner sitting in a tree. A squirrel ran in front of them. "Hi little squirrel!" Dragon said. The squirrel looked at her then it jumped at her face and started scratching her up. "AHHH!!!" She screamed helplessly. The teacher just walked by her student and said "do it yourself" and did nothing to help. Katy, Zimner, and Sammie pulled it off. _

_(End Flash Back)_

Everyone but Sammie, Zimner, and Katy stared at her. "That's way worse than mine!" Blade said. Dragon looked at the squirrel, and it climbed up to her head and lied down. Dragon crossed her arms and said "Don't try to act cute! I know your evil!" She tried grabbing it but it ran away.

(The next day at the breakfast table)

Daja picked up a bread slice and handed it to the squirrel and it ran away after taking it. "Daja, please don't feed the squirrel under the table." Dragon said without looking up from her book. _"How does she do that?" _Daja wondered. Dragon got up and as she put her dishes up she said to Daja "You'll never know"

Dragon swam at 12:00 at night, while everyone was asleep. She heard someone coming so she got out and hid. It was Sprx. He put his feet in the water and looked at the sky. Nova came to and sat next to him. Dragon was sitting there feeling for something in her backpack, she got it and turned it on. "What brings you here stranger?" Nova asked "Can't sleep…You?" Sprx replied "Same thing" Nova said. After a few minuets of silence Sprx asked Nova something that could change their lives "Who do you Love?" She stared at him like he was insane "Ummm…some one...Who do you love?" Nova asked. He mumbled something "What was that?" Nova asked. He sighed "You really want to know?" He asked "Yeah" She replied

Dragon has been waiting forever for this. She saw a bushy brown tail at the corner of her eye "oh no" she whispered.

"I…I…Love…" Sprx started until he saw the squirrel run for its life. "Who's there?" He asked.

Dragon sat there hoping that they wouldn't come over, but to continue, they did.

"Who do you love?" Nova asked again "I love…you" Sprx said clinching his eyes, waiting for impacted. It didn't meet He opened his eyes and saw Nova looking at him. She hugged him and said "I love you to".

Dragon turned off what she had and sneaked away.

(The next day)

Breakfast was chocolate pancakes…BIG mistake. "CHOCOLATE!!!!" Dragon, Codi, Brian, Katy, Van, Deja, Daja, and Jessica screamed. Antauri was sorry that he cooked today. Those three were very hyper, but today Gibson was giving them IQ tests, JJ was in trouble.

Me: Review!!!!!!

D.Wing: Give us ideas!

L.Wing: REVIEW!!!!!


	5. Op: New Match Making!

UPDATEION!!!!!!!!!!!ONCE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!

The last guest is! Novagirl4ever a.k.a Kat! Luna and Saya!

Everyone was sitting on deck and Gibson just finished passing out the I.Q test and everyone was on it. There was different division's monkey division, human division, and kid division. The monkey division was first "There is a two way tie! Between Gibson and Jewl!" Otto announced. Next was the human division "Wow! It's a four way tie!" Lila said "Between Deja, Daja, Katy, and….Sammie?" Lila finished. Last the kid division "The winner of the kid division is…OM! It's JJ!" Otto and Lila said.

Everyone stared at him. His white face was red and looking down. Light Wing was wondering why her son didn't tell her. Dark Wing was thinking who could one of the super robots best pranksters be super smart? Codi was looking down to thinking about how her inventions secret was out. He ran out of the room and into his and Xu's and Ren's room. Codi, Dark Wing, and Light Wing ran after him. "JJ?" Light Wing called her son "go away!" He yelled at them. Codi opened the door, because of her elemental powers. They walked in and locked the door behind them.

Gibson and Jewl were looking threw all the I.Q tests to see if they messed anything up. Then BAM!!!! There was smoke and four figures showed up. One was Kat. The rest were Luna, Saya, and Chelsey???? "CLELSEY!" Dragon screamed and hugged her small red-headed friend. And almost crushed her glasses. "Dragon…Let…Me...Go...Please!" She asked. Dragon let her go. Saya went over to Sammie and Zimner and talked. Luna went over to Pepper and J-J. Kat stayed with Dragon, Katy, and Cheylsey.

Codi, Dark Wing, Light Wing, and JJ came out after about an hour. Katy already made dinner and they were eating out on deck again, and they were dancing again. (Curse the dancing!!!!) Same couples. MonkyLuver asked me to do this one thing so I will! Sprx and Nova were dancing…again, and they kissed and there was clapping and cheering. And Dragon had her video camera out was tapping the entire thing, just like she video-taped the confession. "Well! Since OP: Spova's over, Lets just have some fun the rest of the time!" Dragon suggested "There was an operation an the ship?" Codi asked. Dragon amine sweat dropped. Then Blade sensed a new match making operation about to tack place, but he said nothing. Guess what happens next! YEP! SQUIRRLY!!!! For some reason Pepper had a bat with her at all times since they seen the squirrel….I wonder why! The little critter came out and started to…moon walk???? DANG!!!! That squirrels good! There were chants in the crowd saying "Go Squirrelly! Go Squirrelly! It's your birthday! It's your birthday!" Some of them just stared. And Dragon was video-tapping this for You Tube.

Me: ANOTHER CHAPPIE!!!!

Squirrel: I have a name you know!

Me: O.O!" YOU SPEAK!!!!

Squirrel: Yes I do! And the name is Terry!

Me: Ohh…Sorry!

Terry: It OK!

Me: Help me out here Terry!

Us: REVIEW!!!!


	6. Terry

Double UPDATE!!!!

Blade was walking to the pool with a towel in one hand and a beach ball in the other (HEY!!! THAT'S SAMMIES BEACH BALL!!!! HAHAHAH!!!!) He turned the corner and he became face to face with…the squirrel!!!! His eyes widened and he couldn't run or scream. Blade100 came walking by and saw Blade and the squirrel. "Well! I don't want to interrupt you two!" He said and walked off. _"That jerk is going down!" _Blade thought. Terry (The squirrel) just turned his head to the side. He perked his head up and ran! Ten seconds later Pepper came by with a hockey mask and a chain saw casing the squirrel. Dragon came walking by and picked the squirrel up and put it on her shoulder. "I thought you hated squirrels" Katy said "I do! But Terry's kool!" Dragon said "Is Terry a girl or a guy?" J-J asked. Dragon spoke in squirrel language and Terry talked back. "Terry's a girl." Dragon said.

Dragon always walked around with Terry sitting her on her shoulder! Sammie was sad from the whole Manndy affair and I think Mandarin was happy not be tortured from Sammie anymore. Guess what happened? Yep! MM Appeared! "Hello my brothers…and company." MM said "Hello Mandarin" Dragon said. "More like M&M" JJ whispered to Jena. Jena giggled. MM was fuming. "IT'S MANDAIRIN!" MM said. Zimner was trying to hold Sammie back but was failing miserably. "MY MONKEY!!!!!!" Sammie screamed (Read Sammie's Mental Breakout) Sammie escaped and crushed Mandarin in a…well in a bone crushing hug!!!! Sarah almost felt sorry for him, but after what he did to her it was going to take a lot more for her to feel sorry. Dragon peeled Sammie off and Terry bit MM on the tail and it bleed…alot. Daja and Deja pushed Manny off and the bout ran and let MM float, in the now freezing cold water, to a glazier

Dragon was tiered of letting her OC's John and Sammy not together, but she couldn't put them together…well…not yet. Zimner was in his room taking a nap, while Blade was beating Blade100 in video games and Blade100 _still _thinks he' cheating some how! Everyone else was tanning, except Dragon, Cheylsey, Katy, Kat, and Pepper. They were playing a card game called war, which looked hard because it had too many players but they managed to make it work. "Go fish!" Cheylsey said. "IT'S WAR!" Dragon said for the umpteenth time.

The boat started to sway back and fourth until…

Me: CLIFFY FOR ALL WHO CARE!!!!

D.Wing: I don't really care.

Me: GRRR! LIGHT WING!

L.Wing: REVIEW!!!


	7. Bahamas!

Me: Once again another updation! The other day I went to a funeral look at "A Dedication"

It almost hit a glazier! Which now nobody was tanning, because it was to cold. "H-How M-Much Lon-Longer?" Nova asked "Five more minuets" Dragon said. Nova ran inside.

Dragon, Deja, Daja, Kat, Dark Wing, Light Wing, Min-Min, Ren, Sarah, Blade100, Pepper, and Blade were in huge coats. They were sitting outside drinking hot chocolate and they were talking about the next operation. Suddenly…the ship broke in half. All the other people somehow got back to the super robot safely. The others somehow got to a deserted island in the….Bahamas?!?!?!?!?

Me: Sorry it was short! My big brother is having surgery on his back today!

D.Wing and Light Wing: REVIEW!


	8. Where are we?

Me: Sorry if it took long to update.

D.Wing: She's been busy.

Me: I have to ask ya'll something at the end of the chappie…

Dragon sat up with Terry on her shoulder, and she clutched her head. "What hit me?" She asked. "I duno" Terry replied. Dragon looked around and spotted Dark Wing just waking up. She crawled over. She tried shaking him awake, didn't work. Terry brought out something; Dragon took it and poked Dark Wing with it. "YEOW!!!!" Dark Wing latterly jumped forty feet in the air.

Pepper was in a tree trying to reach a banana, until a coconut hit her on the head. Light Wing woke up and saw the unconscious Pepper. She used her water powers to awaken her. Pepper built a fire, while Light Wing got the supper.

Deja and Daja were arguing on what to do, pointless I know.

Blade100 and Blade were swimming, until Blade got a clam stuck on his foot, and Blade100 started to laugh at him. Now Blade is chasing Blade100 with death threats.

Min-Min, Ren, and Sarah built three tents and were now sleeping after the meal they made. (That's not fair! They got it easy!)

Dragon and dark Wing just sleep on palm leaves and sleep under the stars with a fire going. "You know what I just realized?" Dragon asked "That the sky is beautiful when there's no city pollution?" Dark Wing answered "No, I just realized that Daja's name sounds like Daja software! You know? Deja's is like Déjà vu, so Daja is like Daja software!" Dragon replied. Dark Wing just stared.

Light Wing and Pepper were doing kinda good, until the mosquitoes started to swarm. "RUN AWAY!!!" Pepper screamed "What do you think we're doing?" Light Wing asked. They ran until the came to a beach and found Dark Wing, Dragon, and Terry. Terry looked and ran for his life.

Kat woke up and saw that she wasn't on the boat any more. Hey! Where's her hot chocolate? She sat up and heard a angry buzzing. She heard it coming closer and closer, until finally she saw the source. "AHHH!!!" She screamed and ran away from the bees. She ran until she found Blade and Blade100.

Min-Min, Ren and Sarah were awakened by the sound of running foot steps. They saw Deja chasing Daja with a spear. Deja tripped over one of the three's feet. They forgot they were angry at each other and said "Hi!"

Me: Review!

Dark Wing: Dragon wants to say that she wants to change her name. Either to Thunderpaw, Firetail, or Dragonclaw. If you think she shouldn't tell us. Vote on either names, or vote she doesn't change her name.


	9. ALmost the End

Me: I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated or have been heard of for a while!

Chelsie: Yeah…what did happen to you anyways?

Me: Lets just say that I hate math more that ever.

D.Wing: (Rolls eyes) She got grounded for having a C+, but still passing, and she had to bring her grade up and wait till her report card.

Me: I must burn all math books! MUHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

L.Wing: But your best grade on that report card was math!

Me: Well I guess I worked hard!

Kanesho, Dosuko, Sitoshi, ML (Monkyluvr), and Chelsie walked along the beach with no shoes and in bathing suits. Suddenly a black, silver, red, brown, white, and pink blur came by which was, of course, Blade100, Blade, Pepper, Terry, Light Wing, and Kat running from bees, Mosquitoes, and Blade100. Pepper was chasing Terry. They got knocked down and fell in a deeepp hole, HAHA Chelsie!

A math book was being burned…Wait! Wrong thing! That's what's going on in my mind!

"Water, Water!" Blade100 fell down on his knees. Blade was drinking a canteen of water that he had left over. Blade100 lunged for the canteen (Blade100 is going to kill me!), and Blade teased him with it and hadn't had this much fun since he won at the video game! Blade100 finally got it and he and Blade were having a tug-o'- war match, until the canteen fell from there hands and spilled every where, all you could see was a black and silver sand cloud.

Dragon, Terry, and Dark Wing was walking until out of no where, mo other that Pepperdadog came out screaming remember the Alamo and was chasing Terry with a Flame-thrower.

Kanesho, Dosuko, and Sitoshi were sitting playing speed (I luv that game!) and apparently Dosuko was winning. "Oh yeah! Who's yo daddy?" he started to cabbage patch. The girls rolled their eyes. ML and Chelsie were clawing at the walls of the hole and failed miserably.

Sahara, Min-Min, and Ren were…wait! Where are they? HOLD EVERY THING! We must find these three!

Ok! Found them! On with the story!

They were walking around exploring, that is until Ren tripped which caused a domino effect (I luv the domino effect as long as it's not happening to me!) and they all fell the hole that Kanesho, Dosuko, Sitoshi, Ml, and Chelsie fell into and were stuck with them.

Blade100 and Blade were still in the cloud, you know what? I think that this is going to be the same! It's not going to change!

Wait! Is that the Super Robot? It is! There's hope!

They all got on bored the Super Robot and fought the whole way home! The End!

Me: It is over!

D.Wing: What about Deja and them?

Me: Oh crud! I forgot them! I have to make one more chapter about them!

L.Wing: Review!


	10. THE END!

Me: This is the last chapter of Frozen Cruise to Luv.

D.Wing: It's been a _long _time since you've finished a chapter story.

L.Wing: Dragonqueenc does not own SRMTHFG, Deja and her friends, Harry Potter, or Professer Mogonical (Sp?)

Me: If I owned SRMTHFG Everyone, SK (Possibly) would have a Pairing and Sprx and Nova would have been together a _long _time ago.

"How could we be left behind?" A very ticked off African American girl named Deja yelled at A African American boy known as Daja.

"Don't ask me! I wasn't the one looking on my lap top IMing Jessica, Amber, and Tulu!" He Retorted

"Well, I wasn't the one E-Mailing Isasiah, Van, and Puddles!" Deja screamed.

Suddenly, a certain cat jumped on Dejas' head. Purring its head off. The cat jumped off and ran into the jungle.

"Was that…." Deja started

"No" Daja replied.

Suddenly, Harry Potter came out and started chasing the cat. And he too disappeared into the jungle. "That was very random" Deja stated.

"Yeah"

Then, Jaws was seen swimming to a poor innocent boat. That was, until a giant whale, _way _bigger then Jaws, came up to him and ate him whole! They stood there stunned. "We shall never speak of this, _ever _again"

"Ok"

They walked into the jungle; too see if they could find Harry and the cat. Deja saw something shinny under some leaves. She uncovered it and found a giant floating sea dew? "Hey! Daja! I found our way home!" Deja said excitingly. He came over and looked.

"I drive!" They said at the same time. "NO! I drive!" They said together. After a long game of rock paper scissors, Deja won.

When they made it to the super robot, Daja was glued on Dejas' waist. "Get off of me!" She yelled. "I can't I stuck!" He said. Deja literally Dragged Daja all the way to the Med bay. And for some reason Sprx and Gibson thought it would be funny to say that they were stuck like that for life. Which if Deja finds out, which she will, she is going to kill them!

They sat on the sofa, some how. Blade100 walked up to them and said, "Just use baby oil," and walked off. They tried it and it didn't work. "Then use soap" Blade100 instructed. They did, it didn't work. Blade100 got some branders and poked Daja with them; it didn't leave a brand though, which the immediate response was jumping twenty feet in the air and screaming. But he was unstuck!

Me: THE END!!!!

D.Wing: FINALLY!!

L.Wing: Bye!


End file.
